Hide and Go Seek Alone
by Micky and Spells
Summary: You really wanted to play Hide and Go Seek Alone but you were afraid so you asked the extremely handsome shinigami Death the Kid to join you but who knows what will happen at 3am in a dark house alone... KidxReader. Lemon!


**Written by: Micky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I reallyyyy wished I did!**

**A/N: For this Lemon I'm trying to add a little story to it not just smut so please tell me if you enjoy it and please review so that I may make it better! Oh and if you don't know the rules to "hide and go seek alone" its basically asking a doll to come alive and see if you can kill it before it kills you! (yes sounds like an amazing game right?)**

**KidxReader**

**y/n=your name-h/c=hair colour-e/c=eye colour**

* * *

><p>-I have found you, Lucy!<p>

Stabbing the rice filled doll three times with the small knife you had brought. You placed the small doll with blond curly hair and button eyes back into the water setting the knife next to the bath tub. Straightening you pulled a _h/c _lock behind your ear staring at the helpless doll tied with crimson string float in the clear water.

-You're the next it Lucy.

You ran back through your small apartment into your bedroom, the TV was on showing pictures a small forest fire on the evening news. Turning slightly you took in the sight of a teenage boy, same age as you with gorgeous golden eyes and short black hair with three white strips on one side.

-So you did it?

He asked you in a deep yet kind voice. You gazed into your _e/c_ eyes with a hint of mischief hidden deep in his. Standing up straighter you placed your hands on your hips and looked down a hint of a smile played on your lips.

-Course I did I wasn't gonna chicken out if that's what you thought.

-Hey it was always a possibility.

He laughed as you lightly smacked his arm. Placing your back to him you slid open one of the doors to your closet and sat down next to a small bowl of salt water. You slid over waiting expectantly for the boy to slide in next to you. He strolled over still smiling as he lowered himself to sit next to you. You smiled and slid the door closed. You sat in silence for the next few minutes then he turned to face you, in the small space he was pressed close to your side making your heart race.

-Thanks for asking me to join you.

-Why? You worried that an amazing meister like me would get hurt by some evil doll.

-We'll some people think it actually works…not me ofcourse.

-Sure kid! Admit it, you were worried about me.

-k fine…I was a little worried.

He looked away slightly letting out a small sigh. His leg bumped yours making your heart jump. _Why did he make you feel this way? Ever since you came to the academy he's always looked after you, helped you find your weapon partner, Mark. He introduced you to his friends helped you with anything you had trouble with. You had often gone crying to him for comfort when your dad would get drunk and attack your mother or you. When this happened he would always let you stay over at his place until you could afford your own apartment. He had even helped you move in!_

_-_y/n? Hello? Did you hear a word I said?

-Huh? Oh sorry Kid I was daydreaming.

-What were you daydreaming of?

-Nothing.

He looked at you puzzled then let out a soft chuckle. Shuffling around he put an arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer, your cheeks flushed a bright pink as he laid your head on his shoulder. You could hear his heart, beating steadily. Your heart on the other hand was beating out of control; you feared that he might hear it.

-You know you can tell me anything right?

-Ya but really it was nothing?

You pulled away from him staring into his golden eyes, they looked calm but there was a hint of sadness in them. Your mind was racing. _Why does he want to know so badly? I mean I just blanked out for a bit nothing bad happened, the doll hadn't come and killed them yet…Why am I scared of telling him? Because you don't want him to know obviously! What if he didn't like you and you lost your closest friend in the whole world? What if he liked someone else? What if…_

-You're doing it again.

-Sorry what?

-You keep blanking out on me…why?

-Why do you want to know so badly!

He stiffened eyes widening shocked. He looked away then back to you and touched your arm sending shivers down your side. Meeting his gaze you gasped slightly, with the small light coming from the TV shining through the cracks in the closet doors you could see Kids perfect face, his hair all in place, beautiful golden eyes and clothes…perfectly symmetrical. He moved forward slightly looking at you intently.

-I want to know, because I want to know everything about you. I want to be there with you when you cry; I want to make you feel better. I want for you to be happy and not have to worry about anything. I want to protect you…

-Kid I…

He moved forward cutting you off mid-sentence as he lightly placed a kiss on your lips. He pulled away blushing a light pink. You hid your face from him, blushing a bright red, letting your hair fall in front of your face as you looked at your hands. He pulled your hair back gently placing it behind your ear then placing cool hands under your chin and making him face you.

-y/n, I love you. I want to be here for you as long as you need me but its your choice.

You looked at him shocked. He sat back down and rested his head against the back of the closet looking up into your collection of clothes hanging above his head. _He likes ME!_

-Kid…

He turned to you, turning his body so that he could face you. You shifted getting up onto your knees facing him, moving forward you pressed your lips to his, wrapping your arms around his neck. For a second he didn't move and then he grabbed you around your hips pressing you closer to his body. Pulling away for air and idea crossed your mind. Pushing the door open you could hear the TV on some music station giving off a faint blue glow on your small room. Standing you helped Kid up and pulled him into another kiss. When you pulled away he was grinning wickedly as he pushed you onto the bed. He came over to you crawling onto the bed giving you a kiss snaking his tongue into your mouth making you moan softly.

He moved down to your neck placing butterfly kisses along your collar bone and pulling gently at the hem of your shirt. You helped remove the purple V-neck revealing your blue lace bra. You blushed a bright red as he gazed at you. He brushed cool fingers along your stomach making you shiver; he moved up to your ear and whispered into your ear emitting a small chuckle from you.

-There perfectly symmetrical.

You rolled over straddling his hips smiling mischievously at him. He looked up at you slightly confused but smiling non-the-less. He bent kissing him moving your hands under his shirt feeling his muscles, sensing him shiver from the touch. You smiled and moved to kiss up his neck until you reached his ear.

-Your turn.

Pulling his shirt over his head to reveal his perfectly toned muscles, he flipped again laying you on your back. He reached around you and unclipped your bra throwing it off of the bed. He took one of your breasts in his mouth sucking it gently as he massaged the other with his hand. You moaned as you felt his arousal on your inner thigh. Reaching your hands down you looped your fingers into the top of his belt pulling down slightly. He looked up at you his eyes filled with lust as he nodded slightly. Skilfully you removed his belt and he helped you remove his jeans. He had already unzipped your jeans and pulled them off. Kissing your neck he reached beneath the hem of your lace underwear and shoved a finger inside you making you gasp in pleasure, he pulled out and added a second one gently moving it inside you. You moaned into his neck placing small kisses along his collar bone. His lips met yours again as he pulled you into a warm embrace hugging you closely to him.

-Kid, please?

He smiled deviously at you as he pulled down your underwear throwing them off the bed. You reached down and pulled off his boxers, blushing as you saw his size. _He's bigger than I thought! _ He moved on top of you looking down into your eyes, concerned.

-It's going to hurt.

-You wouldn't hurt me on purpose.

With that he slid inside you, you gasped as pain shot through your body, tears came to your eyes. He stopped kissing your cheek and your lips trying to make the pain go away. With a slow nod he started to move in and out. Arching your back you pressed yourself closer to him as he kissed you starting to move faster. Your moans became louder as he picked up the pace. It felt so good as he moved inside you sending hot flashes of desire and pleasure through your body. You felt it building up in your stomach as you both cried out each other's names, tightening your legs around him as you came. Pulling out he lay down beside you, placing your head on his chest he began to trace circles across your stomach making you shiver.

A scream came on the TV as a horror movie started to play. He chuckled holding you close as you hid your face in his chest as an arm went flying on the screen. Moving up on the bed you pecked him on the cheek and sat up. He looked at you questionably as you threw on his jacket and started walking down the hallway.

-I'm just getting some popcorn don't worry.

-I love you!

-I love you too…uh hey Kid...

-Yeah?

-Where's the doll?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is my Lemon! Please leave me a review to help me make my stories better thank-you!**


End file.
